johnnybravofandomcom-20200213-history
Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Summary Synopsis The evil demon Aku (Samurai Jack) has created the "League of Extraordinary Villains", composed by malevolent villains from different universes of Cartoon Network. When his evil robots begin to make an appearance in different worlds, heroes from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd and Eddy and Samurai Jack team up to stop the evil plan of the "League of Extraordinary Villains". Relationship with Johnny Bravo Although "Johnny Bravo" is not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter by Erik Burnham to be included in the second edition, on sale in July 23, 2014. There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! One of Aku's robots has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia *"Johnny Bravo" is one of the five one-shot tie-in issues. Follow with "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" (August, by Kate Leth), "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends" (September, by Ivan Cohen), "Cow and Chicken" (October, by Jim Zub) and "Codename: Kids Next Door" (November, by Scott Peterson). *The comic refers to the comic book sagas focusing on war as a crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths (DC Comics) or Secret Wars (Marvel Comics). *After Aku's space station, the Robo-World get destroy, The Squirrel has transported to Peach Creek, the world of "Ed, Edd n Eddy". Gallery Covers Super Secret Crisis War one shot connect.jpg SSCW JB 02.jpg|Subscription Cover Art by Ethen Beavers SSCW JB 03.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover Art by Van Partible SSCW JB 04.jpg|2014 Convention Exclusive Cover Art by Van Partible SSCW OneShots Cover.jpg Comic Images JBravo-01-pr-4-17fbf.jpg|Shot #1 Page 1 JBravo-01-pr-5-73d80.jpg|Shot #1 Page 2 JBravo-01-pr-6-e7907.jpg|Shot #1 Page 3 JBravo-01-pr-7-22f5d.jpg|Shot #1 Page 4 JBravo-01-pr-8-9b471.jpg|Shot #1 Page 5 See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Extras Category:Comics Category:Crossover